Un cirque mortel
by Pomme d'Amur
Summary: Un cirque, un détective, un amoureux, une victime, un meurtrier, des suspects...Mais qui t'a permis de toucher ma barbe !
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Cirque Cheerios, 9 heures du matin.

Les personnages de cette histoire vont connaître une affreuse tragédie qui va bouleverser leurs tristes vies à tout jamais. Mais, il faut quand même présenter la troupe du cirque Cheerios avant de commencer ma petite histoire :

Il y a Tina la femme à barbe; Finn et Puck les clowns; Matt, Mike et Brittany les cracheurs de feux; Mercedes et Santana les dresseuses de fauves; Artie l'équilibriste; Quinn la contorsionniste et Rachel la directrice de cette ménagerie.

Seulement voilà, un des personnages va mourir et j'ai fait mourir le personnage que j'aime le moins mais vous ne le saurez que quand je publierais le chapitre 1.

Voilà, mon petit prologue est fini, je ne sais pas ce que vous en penserez mais je voulais vous présenter les personnages ainsi que leurs rôles. Quant à Kurt, il a un rôle bien spécial, vous allez voir.


	2. Chapter 1

**Glee : Chapitre 1 !**

Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Enfin le premier chapitre de ma fic Puckurt ! Ou Kuck…non on va garder Puckurt en fin de compte.

Je ne possède pas Glee, ni Kurt et encore moins Puck.

Bonne lecture et surtout, n'oubliez pas de commenter !

* * *

J'ai vraiment hâte de tous les revoir, surtout Finn. Même si je sais qu'il est avec Rachel maintenant, je veux le revoir avec sa beauté à couper le souffle, son sourire ultra-white Colgate, sa carrure de footballeur séduisant mais malheureusement sa petite amie très rasoir.

Je suis super fier qu'ils travaillent tous ensemble même si je suis triste de ne pas faire partie du tableau. J'arrive devant la billetterie et il me semble reconnaître un visage….? Miss Pillsbury ?

- Bonjour et bienvenue au cirqu…Kurt ? Kurt Hummel ? Petit Kurty ?

- Oui c'est bien moi, Détective Hummel, dit-il.

- Détective ? Ohlala ! Tiens, ton ticket et un petit Pass coulisses pour que tu puisses les voir.

Je la remercie et je m'installe juste devant pour mieux les voir et pour que eux me voit. Je remets ma mèche en place pour me féliciter et Mercedes entre en scène avec Santana. Dès qu'elles m'ont vues, elles ont souri et m'ont dédicacé leur numéro aussi spectaculaire que dangereux. Les numéros s'enchainent et une folle envie d'aller aux toilettes me prend juste quand Finn exécute son numéro avec Puck. Il me voit sortir et il croit que je lui en veux pour le baiser dans ma chambre, qui a valu une tentative de suicide pour Rachel (qui malheureusement, l'a ratée).

J'erre depuis au moins 30 minutes quand je trouve enfin la salle de bain mais ce que je vois dans la baignoire me glace le sang. Le corps sans vie de Rachel Barry, mutilé et lacéré au niveau de la poitrine, baigne dans son sang. Son crâne est ouvert en deux et son cerveau gît sur le sol. Puck entre au moment où je suis en train de vomir mon repas et une nausée le submerge mais il l'évite car Puck reste Puck même à 21 ans.

- Kurt ? Où est-t… Oh mon dieu !

Il relève ma tête délicatement et passe sa main dans mes cheveux pour éviter que je les mouille. Il me prend ensuite dans ses bras et me susurre quelque chose d'inaudible mais le seul mot que j'ai entendu, c'est 'aime'… Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui demander ce qu'il m'a dit car je me suis évanoui.

Je me réveille doucement dans un endroit qui m'est totalement inconnu, dans un lit qui ne m'est pas familier mais avec quelqu'un que je vois depuis assez longtemps déjà. Puck est assis sur une chaise à côté de moi en train de somnoler, sa main posée sur mes cheveux. Je déplace lentement sa main mais je l'ai accidentellement laissée tomber sur ma joue. Je me lève pour explorer les lieux quand j'aperçois une photo de Finn et Puck à environ 10 ans sur la table de nuit en train de s'embrasser. Mon sang ne fît qu'un tour et je me suis encore évanoui mais j'ai eu l'intelligence d'atterrir sur Puck ou plutôt sur son torse.

Je me réveille une deuxième fois à côté de Puck sauf que cette fois-ci, il est éveillé sauf qu'il ne semble pas en pleine forme. Il discute au téléphone avec quelqu'un et ça ne se passe pas très bien. Il me semble avoir entendu Puck dire 'Finn' mais je n'en suis pas très sur. Dès qu'il a raccroché, il s'est rapproché de moi et m'a dit :

- Salut Kurt, comment tu te sens ?

Je ne lui ai rien dit et j'ai juste dit non avec ma tête. Il n'a rien dit d'autre et il est venu se coucher auprès de moi, sans que je sache exactement ce qu'il faisait et pourquoi il le faisait. Je me suis tourné sur le côté et j'ai soudain entendu un grognement venant de Puck. Il n'est pas très content de cela et il me retourne sauvagement pour que je retrouve nez à nez avec lui.

- J'essaye d'être gentil au moins une fois avec toi, tu peux faire un effort de ton côté ?

- Quel genre d'effort ?

- Eh bien, on peut-être discuter de ce que tu as vu aujourd'hui et de ce que j'ai fait pour toi aussi ?

- Je suis d'accord, même si je n'ai pas envie de discuter de ce que j'ai vu, ce qui m'intéresse, c'est toi.

Là, j'ai pris conscience de la connerie que je viens de sortir et vu le visage de Puck, il a dû mal comprendre aussi. Je ne voulais pas dire que Puck m'intéresse à l'instant, je voulais juste dire qu'il agissait bizarrement avec moi. Je me souviens de toutes les boissons que je recevais en pleine figure, toutes les fois où j'atterrissais dans les poubelles, toutes les blagues débiles et stupides qu'il me faisait… C'était le bon vieux temps.

- Tu es quelqu'un de bien Kurt et c'est pour ça que j'ai agis comme ça aujourd'hui.

- Oui mais on est où là ? Chez une de tes ex ?

- En fait, je t'ai amené chez moi…

C'est comme si il avait murmuré le dernier mot, pour que je ne l'entende pas. Puck n'était pas comme ça, il se vantait de ne jamais ramener de filles chez lui, de toujours le faire chez elle pour avoir l'avantage. Le pire, c'est que je suis dans son lit, DANS SON LIT ! Je n'y comprends plus rien, j'ai la cervelle en compote un peu comme Brittany… Ah non, Brittany est née comme ça, c'est vrai. Et puis, il y a la photo du baiser. Je vais essayer de lui demander tout en la jouant fine…

- Et sinon, la photo de toi et Finn en train de s'embrasser…tu m'expliques ?

- Euh…Je peux tout t'expliquer si tu me laisses un peu de temps…

Je le regarde s'avancer vers la photo, maladroit et hésitant, avec un petit sourire qui n'appartient qu'à lui, même 5 ans plus tard. Il la prend tout tremblant et il commence à pleurer. Je me demande ce qu'il y a pu avoir de si grave car Puck n'a jamais pleuré, ni au lycée, ni en primaire. J'étais même un peu gêné d'assister à ça car quand je pleure, je ne veux voir personne. Il s'assied près de moi et commence son histoire :

- Quand nous avions dix ans, Finn et moi étions inséparables au point de dormir ensemble. Bref, une nuit il m'a avoué avoir des sentiments pour toi et j'étais un peu jaloux car en ce temps-là, j'en avais aussi pour toi. Donc, il a commencé à me dire qu'on devait s'embrasser pour savoir ce que nous faisais un garçon et voilà, il avait fait une photo de nous deux et il l'a donné à tout le monde sauf à toi car j'avais vraiment des sentiments pour toi. J'ai été terriblement humilié et au lycée, je me suis vengé sur toi car je me disais que tu es la cause de tout ça et je m'en excuse totalement aujourd'hui.

J'étais abasourdi. Finn a fait une affreuse blague à Puck qui était amoureux de moi en primaire et depuis j'ai été humilié… Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi dire là, je suis sur le cul…Et Puck intervient avant que j'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit :

- Et je crois que j'ai encore des sentiments pour toi…


End file.
